Coldhearth
Coldhearth is a Breton kingdom formerly ruled by House Cheryll, but now by united forces of Mayflower Order and Unit 16, located in the northern edge of Rudumaa. History Founding (First Era) Initiators of the Interregnum and former rulers of Care Erewald - House Cheryll - were exiled to the Far North because of treason towards the royal family of the Nordic Kingdom. They left to the northernmost edge of Rudumaa where in the large plains of present-day Crownlands they founded the city of Nayr. Later on, they recognised themselves as an independent force and in 2109 BC found the kingdom of Coldhearth. The kingdom was in a gainful place as it was located in the northernmost edge of Rudumaa in an intersection of important ship routes. The kingdom soon became strong enough to deal with any major threat as, for example, Nordic Kingdom. Their prosperity was the reason why Nordic Kingdom began the War for the Ruby Throne in order to conquer the new kingdom. During the war, Nordic Kingdom expanded to the north where they proclaimed Pestilence as their own, they also managed to find the town of Crimsonshire in what is now known as Hillfall but they never managed to get further north as the kingdom of Coldhearth had become too strong for them. First Age ended with the end of the War for the Ruby Throne in 1997 BC. Second Era Second Age was a period of further prosperity in the kingdom of Coldhearth. Soon after the War for the Ruby Throne kingdom began to bring famed scientists to Nayr, thus the kingdom soon became the most technologically advanced. It became the epicenter of the whole of humanity's science. During this time they discovered gin, telescope, faster ships, paper, the usage of clay and much more. With advanced technologies they won the war against physically stronger Ogres in what is now southern Crownlands, thus expanding their kingdom. Although the war had raged between the Nordic Kingdoms, trade between the two began in unseen extents, although, Nordic Kingdom tried to limit the trade, their . By this time, Lion's Landing had become the biggest human port ever. It served all ships who travelled between Wortsar, Rudumaa, Kargath and Province. Eventually the kingdom became too small to sustain the population and therefore citizens of Coldhearth fled to Glades and Wortsar to seek for new territories to call their home. Thus such towns as Wayrest, Maywich and others have been founded. Coldhearth was a destination to all those Humans who fled the destruction of the Plague of Undeath. However, House Cheryll was afraid that they could bring the destruction further north to their kingdom and it broke all it's ties with other Human kingdoms by barricading the kingdom from outside world. Because of isolationist policy their holdings in Wortsar and Glades became independent, Lion's Landing became abandoned thus destroying kingdom's economy. With the fall of Nordic Kingdom, Coldhearth's second age of prosperity had ended giving it's place to fear and hatred. Dark Ages (Third Era) Third Age marked the period of destruction. Kingdom suffered from poor harvests, long winters which eventually brought sickness to kingdom's people. In a short time population dramatically fell from 100 thousand to as little as 10 thousand. House Llyde, an "offspring" of House Cheryll splintered from the kingdom of Coldhearth, founding Llydely, a short-lived kingdom. Southern Crownlands were later taken back by Ogres who later purged the town of Cannor. King Magnus Cheryll II brought new hope to the almost-destroyed kingdom, however, he was later killed by Ogres who attacked kingdom's capital city, Nayr. His son, Edrick Cheryll, proved to be a bad ruler of his kingdom. His reign lasted as few as four years in which he managed to ultimately fail his kingdom. Cold Times (Fourth Era) The fall of the kingdom of Coldhearth in 540 AC marked the beginning of the so-called Fourth Age. Since then the population of former kingdom of Coldhearth had decreased even more. But now, the winds of change have arrived to the former kingdom of Coldhearth to bring restoration to the forgotten realm of House Cheryll. Geography Most of the kingdom of Coldhearth is located on the Mirmir Isle, which according to Breton poet, Lesium, washes itself in four seas and adorns itself in four seasons; to the south is the Azure Sea, to the north lies Frozen Sea, to the west is Sea of Mists and to the east - Forbidding Sea. While only southern Crownlands are on the base of the continent. In all of the kingdom's territory the weather is cool, sun shines just a couple of hours a day, the wind is strong and roary; because of the nearness to Wortsar it brings rain and, sometimes, snow. Storms are not uncommon, therefore zeppelin or plane rides over the kingdom are perilous. Southern Crownlands are known as the biggest swamp in Hallearia which is inhabited by Ogres. Northern Crownlands is generally a huge grassland, while Dusk is a sequoia tree forest with several small and distant meadows. The kingdom is home to several endemic plant and animal species, the most notable being the Blue Cows, Thousandhorns, Grizzlies, Albino Stoats, Winter Fox, Rainbow Adder, Sequoias, Forget-me-nots and yellow Tulips. Both, northern Crownlands and Dusk are dotted by several ruined ghost towns, villages and farms, a beautiful transience of prosperous past. The biggest asset to the nation of Coldhearth is also it's biggest danger: the sea. Kingdom's shores possess good fishing and provide ample seafood. Aquatic Elves, who are also known as Naga lurk from the sea to capture Mirmir Isle to gain a stronghold in order to conquer all of Rudumaa. During storms, which unfortunately are common, forests which grow along the sea's coasts can be flooded in minutes. However, after the storms, treasure hunters dot the forests to seek for the seas' bounty, the amber. Durring the kingdom's maximum expanse it controlled Dusk, southern and northern Crownlands. The kingdom also possessed several settlements in Glades and Wortsar, most notably Wayrest and Maywich. With the end of Second Era, Coldhearth began to lose it's territories to Ogres who were aided by the Undead. Eventually they losed control over all of their kingdom. When the last surviving member of the Cheryll bloodline went in exile to Kingdom of Evergreen the kingdom was considered fallen. However, Mayflower Order still tried to keep peace in the forlorn land. Now, with the aid of Drob Dullon and his Force comrades in coalition with the Mayflower Order are battle against their old hatreds - the Ogres. People of Coldhearth are called Bretons. Category:Human Kingdoms